jackiechanadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Noble Animals
When the Chans located any of the animals, they transported them to Section 13 to be kept under magical and technological protection. The search for the animals was hampered by the appearances of Daolon Wong, who would simply absorb the powers out from the animals and into himself, and by the fact that the animals tended to activate their own abilities when frightened or angered. (For some of the hunts, Uncle used enchanted cages that would prevent the animal within from activating its magic.) Scruffy The noble dog with the power of immortality was discovered at a dog show. But to the Chans' surprise, the dog was actually a stray and was not part of the show. It's nobility showing through when it jumped in front of a magical blast that would have killed Jade. Jade named the dog Scruffy and adopted it as a pet. Throughout the series, Jade thought Scruffy was a cross of several other breeds. In The Amazing T-Troop Scruffy accidentally donned a Shadowkhan mask, and was subsequently corrupted by it and Tarukudo. It let him summon Bat Shadowkhan and it turned him huge and yellow with black accents. He is the only one to remain Jades pet after the other noble animals were depowered and returned home Sasha The noble tiger was called Sasha and was the star attraction in a show in Las Vegas. When Jackie tried to take the tiger, its power of Balance (or lack thereof) was activated, and it started splitting Jackie into his light and dark side. But Jade knocked Jackie out of the way before the process was complete, leaving Jackie with two heads. (He completed the separation a little later.) However, once he manages to bring the two tigers together again, he is returned to normal. Mickey The noble rat with the ability to give motion to the motionless was discovered in a Mexican temple. However, the rat's power was activated, and a nearby statue of the Mexican sun god Quetzalcoatl was reanimated. He was brought to life until he was persuaded to return to his statue form by touching the rat again. Haiku The noble monkey with the power of shapeshifting was named Haiku and belonged to a Japanese ambassador on vacation in Hawaii. When Jackie went to collect the monkey, the Monkey King, freed from his puppet form, followed Jackie intent on getting his revenge. In this episode, Haiku used his power only on himself, and he used it on others as well in later episodes. Eggbert Jackie found the noble rooster with the power of levitation hovering around the Petronas Towers in Malaysia. He later took the bird to Kansas, where he made friends with the noble pig, Mordecai. Jade named the rooster Eggbert. Eggbert went on to live with farmer MacDonald. He reappeared in The Amazing T-Troop, when Jade gave him the Rooster Talisman to try to free Scruffy from the Shadowkhan mask. He reappeared yet again with the Rooster Talisman in season five, The Powers That Be (Part 2) to fight demons summoned by Drago Mordecai Jade and Jackie found the noble pig with the power of heat beam eyes, called Mordecai, on a farm in Kansas. Mordecai made friends with the noble rooster, Eggbert, and the two joined forces and began floating around the town. Both animals were cornered by Daolon Wong, who absorbed both powers before retreating. Mordecai went on to live with Farmer MacDonald and Eggbert. He reappeared in season four, The Amazing T-Troop, when Jade gave him the Pig Talisman to help free Scruffy from the Shadowkhan mask. He reappeared yet again in season five, The Powers That Be (Part 2) with the Pig Talisman to help defeat demons summoned by Drago. Snake The Chans found the noble snake with the power of invisibility in an Indian bazaar. The snake laid an egg where the power of the snake talisman was passed down to her baby. Tohru's mother dipped the egg her tea to relieve her headache, causing her to turn invisible. After the hatched cobra was collected by the Chans, Uncle concocted a spell to make Tohru's mother visible again. Bob The noble sheep with the power of astral projection, who called himself Baab, was located in the Scottish highlands, near Loch Ness. Daolon Wong managed to absorb the power and used it to release Jade and Jackie's souls from their bodies. He then put a spell on their bodies so that their astral forms could not return. Uncle managed to perform a spell to return Jade and Jackie, but the spell went wrong and Jade ended up in Jackie's body and vice versa. They later located Daolon Wong's physical form (as his astral self was elsewhere) and released the Sheep magic from him, restoring Jade and Jackie and sealing Wong's body for good measure. (He managed to return to his body after the episode ended.) Lucky The noble rabbit was a mascot named Lucky for a high school football team called the Jackalopes. Lucky was used by a relatively-scrawny football player named Chip to run several key plays and help win the game. Royal Medicine The noble horse with the power of healing was located in London, at the Campton Racecourse. Its name was Royal Medicine. Valmont believed that the horse's ability would return him to his normal size after Daolon Wong turned him into a child, but it merely healed his paper cut (much to his shock and anger). Ox The noble ox with the power of super strength, who was a yak, was in the Himalayan Mountains. Uncle managed to release the power from the ox and place it in his own body temporarily, to protect it from Daolon Wong. He soon later returned the power to the ox. Shendu As dragons were extinct, the Dragon power could not go to a host, which temporarily stopped the hunt for the talisman powers at eleven animals. However, Daolon Wong made a deal with the spirit of Shendu, agreeing to conjure a new body for the poor dragon in exchange for receiving the power of combustion when it came to possess Shendu. Immediately after his rebirth, Shendu betrayed Daolon Wong, took the Dragon power for himself, and absorbed the powers of the Rooster and Pig from Daolon Wong as well. He then went on to hunt down the other nine animals, and he claimed all their powers, but Uncle performed Lo Pei's spell and returned Shendu to statue form, sealing the powers into stone talismans again. Shendu has many ancestors like him. Valmont is Shendu's Talisman collector.